A Life Together
by Broadwaylover56
Summary: When Eponine is found by Enjolras unconcious in the street, he takes her in and an unlikely romance develops between the two. AU by the way
1. Chapter 1

A Life Together

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, I accept all positive and negative reviews. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables unfortunately

Eponine rushed down the dark alley, if she wasn't at her parents' inn within minutes, she would be punished. As she opened the door, Montparnasse greeted her with a suggestive look in his eyes, but Eponine shoved him away. When she made it to the bar, to her surprise, her father was there, whip and club in hand.

"Come with me you little filthy rat" her father spat.

Eponine obliged and followed her father into a spare room; she braced herself for the worse. As the whip and club came down hard, she let out a yelp in pain. The room began to darken and soon blackness overcame her.

Not to far from the inn however was Enjolras, he heard the scream and started towards inn, not knowing what to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi everyone, here's the second chapter of A Life Together. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables**

As Enjolras neared the inn, he nearly stepped over an unconscious figure in the street. He looked down, to his horror, it was Eponine. Nobody knew this, but Enjolras had always loved her from the moment her first saw her. Now that she was like this, in the street, possibly near death, he hoisted her into his arms and ran back to his flat as fast as he could.

When he got to his flat, he placed Eponine on his bed, and ran out of the house, and ran to Joly's (who lived next door, and banged on the door.

"What the hell do you want? It is 4 in the morning!"

" Please, you have to come quickly, Eponine's hurt!" Joly understood, and grabbed his medical bag, and the two rushed to Enjolras's flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables

* * *

After arriving back at Enjolras's house, Joly raced upstairs, to check on Eponine. After what seemed like hours, but was only mere minutes, Joly came out once more.

" She has a couple bruises, but they'll heal within a couple days, make sure shetakes things easy."

Joly left, and Enjolras came into the room where Eponine was sleeping.

"Good night Eponine, I love you" he whispered.

He blew out the candle and disappeared downstairs.

* * *

Author's Note: hey everybody, that was two upodates in one day, I hope I can update more later, anyways see you soon, and I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi everybody, I know its my third update in one day, but I am super bored!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables to my dismay, and if I did I would be Victor Hugo**

* * *

When Eponine awoke the next morning, she realized that she was in someone's house. That someone was Enjolras. After, yawning, and turning over to her side, Eponine spotted a note on the table, It read:

_Eponine,_

_I've gone to the cafe, I'll be back in a few hours, help yourself to anything you want, the kitchen's downstairs._

_Best regards,_

_Enjolras_

Eponine smiled, got up and went downstairs to grab something to eat.

* * *

While at the cafe, Enjolras was thinking about asking Eponine out. He looked over at Grantaire, who was still uncontrollably drunk and said " Do you think I should ask Eponine out?"

Grantaire spat out his drink, and said "Are you crazy, she loves Marius, you dumb-ass!"

"No she doesn't, she used too, but then I heard her talking to Cosette about it, and she said she no longer liked me, she likes you Enjolras" Marius interjected. " So you don't mind if I ask her out?" Enjolras asked. " I don't mind at all, besides, we even started coming up with plans on how to get you two to start dating" Marius continued. After he said that, he clamped his hand over his mouth, and Grantaire smacked upside the head" that was supposed to be a secret stupid!"

"Oops, that was a bad thing to reveal, just please don't mention it to Eponine, or she'll kill us all."

Enjolras smirked, and left the cafe.

* * *

Back at Enjolras's flat, after Eponine finished eating, she sat on the couch, marveling at the scenery of his house. _It's so large_ she thought. Suddenly, the door creaked open and Enjolras entered. He sat down next to her. After a brief moment of silence, Enjolras asked" Eponine would you like to go out with me sometime, like on a date?"

"I would love that" Eponine said with a warm smile.

* * *

**Author's note: well there you have it folks, chapter 4. I hope you enjoy!**

**I may be able to update tommorow, or maybe again within a couple hours, I'm not sure, but I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis unfortunately**

* * *

Enjolras stood at the foyer, waiting for Eponine to come out of her room. Cosette had come by earlier, demanding that she give Eponine a makeover, and a chance to doll her up for the date. Eponine protested, but after earning a puppy-eyed look from Cosette, she finally gave in. So now after nearly an hour of waiting, Eponine was almost ready to come out and present herself to Enjolras.

"Okay she's ready" Cosette hollered from the room.

"Sette, you don't have to shout, although it is quite funny" replied Eponine.

The two girls shared a chuckle, despite a rocky past, the two grew close and became dear friends as the years went by. Cosette shoved Eponine out of the room, and Enjolras lit up with a gigantic grin.

Eponine was stunning. She wore a simple red dress, her hair was curled up, and she wore a little make up, to finish off the luck. Enjolras offered his arm, she took it and the two left the house over to the restaurant.

"Have fun, but not too much" Cosette hollered once more.

Eponine and Enjolras and continued to walk towards the restaurant.

* * *

Dinner was fantastic. It consisted of champagne, breadsticks, pasta, and a slice of chocolate cake for the two for the two of them to share as the the finale. As they were walking back, Eponine asked "Why did you ask me out on a date?"

"Its because I love you and I never want to let you go, I've had a crush on you for the longest time, and now I finally have my chance to date you" Enjolras replied.

Eponine smiled and they both happily walked back to Enjolras's flat.

* * *

Well there you have it, chapter 5 of the story. Please review and I'll see you guys later!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Les Mis**

**Author's Note: I'm going to skp past a couple months, this chapter is when Eponine and Enjolras tell everyone that their dating.**

* * *

"Guy's, Eponine and I have to tell you something."

Everyone was seated in the tavern, waiting for what Eponine and Enjolras would say.

"We've been dating for the past 6 months." Enjolras continued.

Almost everyone was shocked. Cosette and marius wore giant grins, Grantaire spat out his drink once more, with a look of disbelief, and the rest of the les amis had the jaws hanging open. Joly was the first to speak" This is so awesome, you guys are dating! Oh and by the way" he pointed to Feuilly, Combeferre, and everybody else, "You idiots owe me twenty bucks."

"Gah, I'll hate you forever Joly" said one.

"Goddammit, I have to give my last twenty dollars to you" said another.

"Oh come on!" Combeferre shouted.

"You mean, green, money stealer!" cried Feuilly as he dug into his pocket looking for cash.

Eponine, Enjolras, Marius, Cosette, and Grantaire all watched with amused grins as everyone was handing money over to Joly. He smiled, counted the money up, and left the cafe with a small smile on his face.

* * *

"That was interesting" said Eponine as she and Enjolras were walking home. The boys created a bet to see if Eponine and Enjolras started dating, Joly won, and in the end he recieved over a two hundred dollars from most of the les amis. Enjolras stopped walking, and stopped Eponine.

"Is something wrong Enjolras?"

Without hesitation, Enjolras got down on one knee and said the four little words that would change his life forever._ Will you Marry Me?_

Eponine stood in shock and disbelief, she wanted to marry Enjolras, but not right away.

"Yes!, I'll marry you. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"We have a long engagement."

"Deal."

Enjolras spinned Eponine around and kissed her. They were happy together, however their happiness wouldn't last long.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy the story, oh and btw please in your reviews send me some ideas for my fanfiction, I need inspiration, and I sometimes get it from others. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry its taken me so long to update. I had a horrible case of writer's block. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: By now we should all know I don't own les Mis PERIOD**

**Oh btw I'm going to start in Montparnasse's POV**

* * *

**Montparnasse's pov**

_Eponine,_ she was Montparnasse's best friend when they were young. The played together, laughed together, even cried together, but now Eponine was engaged to this stupid filthy rich man that Montparnasse despised hideously. You see Montparnasse loved Eponine ever since they were little kids. He never told her however and now he had to face the consequences. He would lose Eponine forever if he didn't do anything. So he decided, he would claim her in the only possible way... kidnapping.

* * *

**Enjolras's pov**

_I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world, _Enjolras thought. Enjolras had just proposed to Eponine and now were planning to tell everyone. Enjolras and Eponine made there way to the cafe. As soon as they stepped inside, they were bombarded by there friends who were shouting congragulations in becoming a couple. When everyone settled in, Eponine spoke," we have another suprise for you guys, we're engaged."

It took a moment for everyone to register what was going on and Cosette schreeched with delight "Oh my god! congragulations!"

"Woohoo Enjolras is getting married!" cheered a drunk Grantaire.

Suddnely the rest of the guys were cheering, grabbing alcohal, and in Grantaire's case dancing on the table. The rest of the day was spent celabrating and congragulating Enjolras and Eponine once more. Little did everyone know that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Across the street from the cafe, a shadow lurked in the alleys, stealing guns, knives, and cash to get his plan in action. Montparnasse exited the alley, towards the cafe where joyous celebration was being held._ Eponine here I come._

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry for spelling mistakes if there is any**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I had a really bad case of writer's block. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own les mis.**

* * *

**Enjolras's pov**

We have been celebrating our engagement with the les amis for a few hours now. Despite all the alcohal and drinks, and partying everyone's still going strong. Thankfully the only person in this cafe who is drunk is Grantaire and he currently still is dancing on a table with a bottle of wine in hand. Jehan, Joly, and Feuilly were coming up with bachelor party ideas and Cosette, Joly's girlfriend Muschietta, and Eponine's younger brother were coming up with bachelorette party ideas. Well Gavroche wasn't really helping, he just kept saying that there should be a chocolate fountain at the bachelorette party and the wedding. That wasn't the best idea though, when there's Gavroche and chocolate, he becomes a huge handful to calm down due to being hyper.

Eponine came over to me and said "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

I only nodded and continued to look around the cafe and spectate what everyone was doing. Suddenly there was an ear shattering scream, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. We all turned our heads and there stood Montparnasse holding a gun to Eponine's head. Her father, and the rest of his gang were not to far behind.

"Nobody move toward her or I swear I will blow the brains out of this girl!" Montparnasse bellowed.

"What do you want with her?" Cosette asked.

" I want to keep her, all to myself, rape her, marry her, and then toss her off a cliff to die once i'm bored of her."

I had enough of Montparnasse's antics and I wanted to blow him up so badly so I fired back at him,"Let go of my fiancee or I will kill you myself and let the police know that you attempted rape on Eponine."

Montparnasse became frightened and let Eponine go. he and the gang ran out of the cafe but not before saying, "I'll be back to get the little whore and finally get what I want. So you better watch out you little pretty boy." After that was over, we all asked Eponine if she was okay and she said she was fine. When the cafe started to close, we all left back to our houses, bidding goodnight to everyone happily as if nothing happened at all.

* * *

**Eponine's pov**

The next day I woke up in Enjolras's arms protecting me from harm. Suddenly I felt this lurch in my stomach and raced to the bathroom, vomiting whatever I had the previous night. Enjolras raced in, pulling my hair back. After I finished he asked "Should we take you to the doctor or Joly?"

"Not yet. Let's see what happens first." Enjolras nodded and went downstairs to make breakfast.

While contemplating what just happened for a few minutes, realization hit me. I hadn't gotten my period for the last four months. Oh shit. What was I going to do?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hi everybody! I'll try to update more regularly. School has been busy and its the end of the year. I can't wait for summer. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter guys**

**Disclaimer We all know i don't own Les mis unfortunately**

* * *

**Eponine's pov**

"You're late, what do you mean your late!" Cosette whispered to me.

" I mean I didn't have my period for the last dang months." I replied.

"But did you guys even do it, are you sure that its Enjolras's?"

"We did it once, but apparently that's all that took."

"I'm taking you to go see a doctor whether you like it or not. Although I am very happy for you both and congragulations in advance!" Cosette squelled turning back into her normal self.

I was worried like hell, if I was pregnant, how would I tell Enjolras, how would I tell the les amis, oh god how would i even tell my father? All these thoughts went flying in and out of my head like bullets and before I knew it I was sitting in an examination room waiting for a doctor.

* * *

After my examination was done, the doctor ran the tests and came back with the results. Cosette and I sat there waiting nervously.

"Miss. Eponine Thenardier" she asked.

"That's me." I replied

The doctor smiled and said "congragulations you're expecting." Cosette and I shared a look of disbelief and excitement as we left the examination room.

* * *

Eponine paced nervously around the house thinking of what to say to Enjolras. Suddenly the door opened and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"How was your day?" Enjolras asked giving her a kiss on the cheek. Eponine told her that it went well and said that they were expecting a baby. Enjolras replied with the biggest smile Eponine had ever saw on his face! He let out a whoop with joy and 5 minutes later, she found him on the computer searching for baby furniture.

"Wait just one minute Enjolras." Eponine chuckled.

Enjolras turned away from the computer and looked at Eponinie.

"Don't you think we should tell everybody first before we start searching for baby furniture and have you being overprotective of my every move and have the les amis fight over who's going to be godfather although I know its not going to be Grantaire because he is always drunk?" Eponine said chuckling.

Enjolras gave an excited nod, jumped out of the chair he was sitting on and danced all the way to the cafe with Eponine like a little boy wearing a gigantic smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 9. I hope to update more frequently and more regularly now that school is almost over**

**Please review guys**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hi Everyone! Here's chapter 10 of the story and I hope you like it. Please more reviews per chapter. I'm doing the best I can and I would love to see all you reviews. I know that you guys have been asking for a much longer chapter, so here's my shot at one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: By now we should all know I don't own les mis.**

* * *

**Grantaite's pov**

I was sitting in the cafe with the rest of the les amis along with Cosette and Joly's girlfriend Muschietta. Joly was talking to me about how he should ask Muschietta to marry him. I told him go ask Marius and Cosette, they've been married for almost a year now so they should have all the answers. Suddenly Gavroche burst into the cafe extremely hyper. That could only mean one thing. Someone gave him chocolate. Looking at the little boy with an amused grin, I made my way over to him.

"Gavroche who gave you the chocolate?"

"Eponine isn't she the greatest person in the whole wide world?" Gavroche replied overexcitedly.

I knew something was up. Eponine knew better than to gave Gavroche chocolate. It would make that kid stay wide awake until Christmas, maybe even after. Normally I would be drunk, but today I wasn't for the sake that Gavroche was going to be here. Eponine didn't want my drunk antics to be a bad influence on Gavroche, so I promised to stay sober whenever he was around. Suddenly the door opened once again and entered Eponine and Enjolras, wearing smiles on their faces.

"What's up with you to lovebirds?" Marius asked genuinely interested.

" We have another announcement to make everyone." Enjolras said. Everybody shut up and stopped conversation listening to Enjolras and Eponine.

" Eponine and I are expecting a baby."

The room was silent for a second but soon enrupted into cheers and shouts of congragulations. Marius, Cosette, Joly, Muschietta, and everyone else wore smiles. Gavroche and Couferyac were making bets on whether it was a boy or a girl. I yelled" First they tell us they're dating, then they're engaged, and now they're expecting a baby! This is the best week ever !" Everyone else agreed simaltaneously. All of us guys gave Enjolras pats on the back and saying congragulations when Eponine and Cosette slipped out silently from the cafe. I wonder what they're up to.

* * *

**Eponine's pov**

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Cosette asked me.

" I'm positive." I replied.

Cosette and I made our way to my father's inn. I was going to tell him about my engagement to Enjolras and also tell him that I was expecting a baby too. Cosette shared a nervous glance with me as we made our way inside the inn. There was my father's office not to far from the entrance with it once golden doors now rusted and dull. I told Cosette to wait outside the office as I stepped inside watching my father fill out papers.

" Father." I called.

My sorry excuse for a father looked up from his papers suprised to see me standing here.

" What are you doing here girl? Coming back to work?"

" No I came to tell you something."

" Well then spit it out! I don't want to wait. you know how much I hate waiting."

I proceded, " Promise me you won't get mad?"

" It depends on the circumstance. What is it?"

" I'm engaged to a man named Enjolras and he and I are also expecting a baby."

**"YOU'RE WHAT!?"** he bellowed.

Oh no! I was in for some major consequences.

* * *

**Cosette's pov**

Eponine's been inside her father's office for quite some time now. I was worried about her. I went inside the office to check up on her. To my horror. Her father was beating with a club and a whip. Montparnasse was also raping her. I had to warn Enjolras and get him to come here. I raced out of the inn as fast as I could over to the cafe to go get Enjolras.

* * *

**There you guys go chapter 10! I hope this suits your desires in my writing and please review. I need it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hi everyone! I know its been a really long time since I updated.**

**Enjoy and please review**

* * *

**Cosette's pov**

I raced to the cafe as soon as I could and yanked the door with a loud jolt.

Couferyac stared at me, "Cosette what's going on and where's Eponine?"

"Where the hell is Enjolras?" I asked

" He went back to his and Eponine's flat, why?"

"The stupid Montparnasse is raping her and is trying to fricken kill her!"

"Oh shit! We gotta go after them!" Grantaire said, extremely worried.

"No fucking kidding Grantaire, now come on!" I yelled

I was incredibly pissed off right now and oveer the years, the guys learned that they do not want to interfere with a pissed off Cosette.

"Where did they go?" asked Marius.

" Follow me, and bring your weapons, we have a stupid ass man to slaughter."

The guys grabbed there weapons and together we marched off to the inn where Montparnasse and Eponine were.

* * *

**Eponine's pov**

I woke up extremely dizzy. _Where am I?_ I thought. Suddenly Montparnasse appeared before me, pulled me off the ground, and dragged me to a nearby bridge.

"This is where I'm going to kill you, I'm not gonna cut your own little throat, I'm gonna push you off this bridge, and theres nothing you can do about it because your hands are tied together with a fucking rope!" Montparnasse bellowed.

" Why do you want to kill me anyways?"

" I want to kill you because You wouldn't let me have you, I couldn't call you my own, I made plans Eponine of a future for us together, yet it was destroyed by that pretty little Enjolras coming into your life, now I'm going to make himf feel what its like to have something you love so much ripped away from you!"

I don't remember much after that, only I heard the sound of Enjolras's voice... calling me.

* * *

**Grantaire's pov**

We raced towards the inn where Eponine was supposed to be. The doors were locked so we busted them down with the help of an axe and Combeferre's foot. When we saw no one inside, we all became extremely worried about Eponine, until we heard the sound of Montparnasse's voice. His voice was coming from the bridge. We all raced to the bridge just in time to see Montparnasse toss an unconcious Eponine off the bridge and into the seine river. We started a little battle with Montparnasse when Enjolras came from behind and dove into the freezing water to save Eponine. Enjolras grabbed Eponine, pulled her to the surface, and motioned for all of us to run back to the flat. The police suddenly appeared at our heels and we started to run. They caught Montparnasse and arrested him as we made our back to the flat.

* * *

**Eponine's pov**

When I woke up again, I was on my bed in the flat._ What just happened?_ Suddenly I felt a trickle down my leg. I looked down and to my horror I saw blood.

" ENJOLRAS!"

"What is it what's wrong Eponine?"

I pulled back the covers and revealed the blood.

"Oh god, Cosette! Come quick!" he called.

"Cosette raced up and gave a scream with horror as she saw what had just happened. "I'll go get Joly and a doctor."

I held onto Enjolras, I wanted this nightmare to end. Without even knowing it, I fell unconcious once more.

* * *

**Enjolras's pov**

I paced back and forth waiting anxiously for the doctor, Joly, and Cosette to return. As soon as Cosette had appeared with the doctor and Joly, they shooed me out of the room and now everyone was waiting nervously to hear the news. I couldn't control myself, so I started to cry, harder, and harder as each second ticked by. The door to the bedroom suddenly opened and Cosette appeared.

"Well what's happened?" we all asked.

"I'm so sorry Enjolras, Eponine lost the baby."

* * *

**I know I know its a tragic way to end it, but good things will happen upcoming in this story, please review and if you are a wicked fan, please check out my story As long as you're mine thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**hi everyone I know its been ages since i last updated but I had a horrible case of writer's block please forgive me.**

**I want to say thank you to the author idreamadreamtoo. This wonderful author gave me an idea of what to do with Montparnasse in later chapters of the story. Thank You So Much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis**

* * *

**Enjolras's pov**

_Eponine lost the baby! _I thought. This can't be true, it can't be. I already started painting a little nursery, getting ready to become a father, and now Montparnasse that son of a bitch killed my own child. But I couldn't make an asumption so I asked Cosette

"how did she lose the baby?"

"When Montparnasse was doing his business with her, he gave a pretty bad blow to her stomach with a bat."

" I'm going to kill that asshole if its the last thing I do!"

"Enjolras stop, think about it. Eponine can't lose you too." Cosette pressured.

"Can I see her, can I see Eponine?"

Cosette nodded and took me upstairs to the room where Eponine was saiting for me.

"I'm so sorry." Eponine supressed sobs.

"Shhh It's okay, I'm here, its not your fault, why don't we name it?"

"It's a girl, let's name her."

"Do you want everyone to help?" I asked.

Eponine nodded and I walked out of the room. When I appeared at the stairs, everyone stared at me.

"Can you guys help Eponine and I name our little girl?"

" Of course we'll help, let's get a pad of paper and a pen." Couferyac suggested.

As the group suggested names, I wished that our little girl was still alive, that way we could see her grow up and love her and cherish her. My thoughts were interuppted with Cosette spoke up,

" We narrowed it down to three names. first we have Alice, then we have Isabelle, and last but certainly not least, we have Lucy."

I nodded and went back upstairs to Eponine. I suggested the three names and we finally came up with one.

When I came back to the stairs, everyone once again stared at me anxiously.

"Alice, her name is Alice Sarah Francoise."

Francoise was my last name when the guys and I were younger they used to tease me about it.

With a small smile that danced upon everyone's lips, we all agreed that it was a perfect name for our little girl.

* * *

Three days later we held Alice's funeral, everything went without a hitch, it was a tearful goodbye, but we promised to always visit our little girl's grave. On the way home, Cosette's father Monsieur Valjean passed us.

"Enjolras, Eponine, I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you monsieur."

"Oh Enjolras one more thing, I have grave news. Montparnasse broke out of jail."

* * *

**That is the end of chapter 12**

**Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**Hi everybody**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Les Mis**

* * *

The weeks turn into months as Eponine still grieves for the loss of Alice. She hardly leaves the bedroom and cries almost constantly. Enjolras,Cosette,and the rest of the Les Ami's all try to help her, but it is no use. At the sixth month aniversary of Alice's death,

Enjolras suggests"Why don't we go and visit her?"

Eponine complies and the two head towards the cemetary.

* * *

**I know I know this is the shortest chapter yet! I'm sorry, but my space bar is acting up and I can't type much without getting annoyed.**

**Upcoming events:**

**1. Montparnasse is back!**

**2. A wedding**

**3. Somebody nearly gets killed**

**4. Montparnasse recieves an unknown ally**


End file.
